


Hands On

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves a woman who knows what to do with her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

He stared out over the landscape. Heat pressed down on him, oppressive if he was a mere mortal. The air was hot, heavy, as the people moved sluggishly throughout the city miles away.

Hands slid around his waist, as naked breasts pressed against his back. Sharp teeth nipped his earlobe, sending a shiver through Gabriel, now know as Loki.

"Soon the winds and rains will come, giving ease to my people."

Kali's hands traced patterns over his stomach as one of her other hands ran through his hair. Gabriel leaned back into her, letting her take some of his weight. Fingers traced over his lips, teasing at the seam of his mouth.

Gabriel opened his mouth to nip at the digits. Kali laughed, low in his ear, rubbing her breasts against his back. She slipped two fingers into his mouth, as the hands at his waist slid up to pinch and play with his nipples. Gabriel moaned, sucking on Kali's fingers, his own hands reaching back to pull her even closer.

"Have I mentioned how much I love a woman who knows what to do with her hands?"

He bit down gently on the fingers in his mouth, feeling her shudder against him. She pulled her fingers from his mouth, tracing them over his lips and leaving them wet with his own saliva.

"Not lately. But I do appreciate how you express such fondness for my hands."

The fingers in his hair gripped the strands to pull his head around. She kissed him hard, sharp teeth almost drawing blood if he'd been human. Gabriel met the fierceness of her want with his own, doing his own biting.

Fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking strong and sure. Gabriel moaned, breaking away from her mouth as he thrust into her hand. Two fingers slipped back into his mouth. Gabriel sucked on them hard, feeling his balls cupped and rolled in a gentle grasp.

He lost track of where all of Kali's hands were under the multitude of fingers stroking, caressing and doing other wicked things to him. He let Kali take his full weight, knowing she could support him. The fingers slipped from his mouth to be replaced by others. The wet fingers slid down his back, over the swell of his ass to press against his opening.

Gabriel spread his legs, feeling her push one then two fingers into him, stretching him open. A third soon joined the others. Gabriel panted, thrusting into the hand stroking his cock and back into the fingers breaching him.

"That's it, my lovely trickster." Kali murmured into his ear. "Show me how much you are loving this."

Gabriel did, crying out as he came under the touch of her hands alone.   
Kali held him up, her fingers gentling to stroke him through the aftermath of pleasure still coursing through him.

Soon, she pulled away, leading him back to her bed. Gabriel went with her willingly, renewed need already rising up.


End file.
